In recent years, demand for a contact center that specializes in handling calls from customers has been increasing among business organizations. In order to accommodate large call volume, the number of operators needs to be increased; however, increasing the number of operators blindly leads to an increase in cost. Given this, a system for allocating an appropriate number of operators with respect to call volume has been used that requires a prediction of call volume as an integral part.
Under the circumstances, a prediction method of future call volume based upon past record is being proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for correcting the number of incoming calls in consideration of redialing, and an example of prediction using a regression analysis.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-254094